The Cowards Attack
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: One-shot! With Jack out of the way, two of the black dragons take advantage of the situation but did they bite off more than they can chew? enjoy " please Review x


**I jut watched a new KiCKiN iT :3 I'm not mentioning/explaining the episode in case of spoilers. This totally different to it but has a few ideas from it.**

**Here's my first One shot :P Enjoy x**

* * *

***Frank POV***

"Hey Ryan. Turns out that Jack's not around. You know what that means?" I grinned looking at my fellow Black Dragon member.  
"Pay back time!" Ryan smiled. We where both waiting outside our school. Sure enough Kim, Jerry, and Milton all exited the doors and walked towards there dojo.  
"Let's go!" I nod and we both head after them. I have been waiting a long time for this. One day I'll get my own revenge on Jack but for now, his girlfriend and mates will do_ Mwhahaha!_

***Kim's POV***

It seemed weird not having Jack walking with us, but thankfully he said he would probably meet us at the dojo later. For now I had to listen to Jerry, and he was driving me insane.  
We reached our dojo and walked through its doors. Even though I knew he wouldn't be there, I was disappointed that Jack wasn't training.  
As soon as I entered the dojo, I finished looking around I ran to get changed. Once in my gi I walked back onto the mat. I was taken by surprise and stepped back a step, as Milton and Jerry fell to the mat, inches from me. I looked up and saw Frank and Ryan. Frank is just a stupid but yet strong second degree black belt, whereas Ryan may look like nothing but his also a black belt, a third degree and strong one at that. Now I was really missing Jack, I knew why they where here. Jack and Rudy where off some where in town. So that left us all alone and according to the situation vulnerable to attack. I was too lost in my thoughts that I almost got kicked by Frank, but Jerry somehow blocked it.

Even I have to admit that Jerry was now becoming very good at karate. He couldn't beat Jack, and he acted like an idiot, but he was good. Well, most of the time when he wasn't distracted. Which is what happened, he turned his attention to me and got kicked in his stomach. Moaning, Jerry fell to his knees, holding his stomach. I jumped into action, and instead of Frank, Ryan came at me. All I could do was to keep moving and blocking. I couldn't get an attack in; he was so fast, almost as fast as Jack. Milton moaned out as Frank kicked him to the ground and I stupidly took the time to look. Ryan's kick hit me hard. Very hard. I stumbled backwards but regained my footing. I took a deep breath, trying not to show my pain.

"That one hurt?" Ryan mocked. I never liked him. I charged at him and finally I landed a hit! Right in the stomach almost near his private area. He didn't even seem fazed though. Again I was blocking attacks but as soon as Frank joined in my blocking wasn't good enough. I got three or four kicks to my sides but I stayed standing. Ryan kicked me really hard in my stomach once again, and this time, I really felt it. I flew backwards and crashed into the wall. Jerry and Milton put themselves between me and the Black Dragons. I smiled up at them and spat out the blood from my mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening. Friendly fight yes, but it was as if they wanted to kill us?!

"Told you Jack wouldn't be around to protect you forever." Frank laughed his pathetic laugh as he took a step closer. As easy as throwing a rag doll Milton was thrown by Ryan. Jerry and Frank were now fighting again. It didn't take long for Jerry to go down. I couldn't blame him, Frank is quite strong, at least when he's not cowering from Jack.

I got to my feet, ignoring my dizziness. I blocked Ryan's attacks once more. He grabbed my kick and spun me around. Once I was off balance, he kicked me down. I landed with my back to the door, still on the mat so the landing wasn't so bad. Frank, Milton and Jerry where fighting in the corner. I tried to get to my feet but my head was spinning. Ryan drew his arm back to punch. I closed my eyes...

"You probably shouldn't of done that."

My eyes opened in an instant, so fast that the light blinded me for a few moments. I looked up and saw Jack hoovering over me holding Ryan's punch. I love it when he catches people's punches. It's awesome. Plus I love seeing his opponents' faces of surprise.

"JACK!" I squeaked, excited. Pushing Ryan backwards, Jack helped me to my feet. My dizziness made me wobble, and I fell into Jack arms. I blushed scarlet red and tried to stand on my own, but I have to admit I loved being in his embrace even if it was awkward.

"I leave for an hour, and I miss all the fun." He joked. I playfully punched him. Ryan got annoyed of our little reunion and charged for Jack. But unlike my fight with him, they were both attacking and defending. A few minutes later Ryan was on the floor moaning in pain. Frank then came at Jack after pushing Jerry and Milton off. Frank ran at Jack, so Jack simply sidestepped and Frank ran into the wall. His stupidity caused all of us to laugh. Frank got even angrier, and he came at Jack again. But before Jack could move, Ryan grabbed his ankle, and Frank got in a kick to Jack's stomach.

Thinking he'd won, Frank put his hands up in celebration. Jack cocked his eyebrow and smirked as he kicked Frank down. Jack then spun around realizing his ankle was still in Ryan's hold, and punched Ryan in the stomach again. Getting to their feet the Black Dragons charged Jack. I jumped up and together, Jack and I literally kicked them out of our dojo. They landed outside with a crash into a set of chairs and a table. Realizing their defeat, Ryan walked away with whatever dignity he had left.

"One day he's not going to be around to protect you!" Frank shouted pointing at Jack.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Jack grinned folding his arms. Frank ran after Ryan, and Jack and I headed back into the dojo. Milton said that he was going home, while Jerry just followed clutching his stomach, and cursing in Spanish. Jack and I laughed again. Holding me at arms length Jack checked me over.  
"I'm fine." I smiled, and to be honest I was now that he was back. He pulled me into his warm embraced and I snuggled into his chest. Suddenly his lips where on mine.  
"I missed you." He whispered once our romantic moment had ended.  
"Missed you too, you dummy." I giggled  
"Love you Kimmy." He smiled.  
"And I..." I looked up at him. "Did you just call me Kimmy?!" I yelled, he nodded his head with a smirk. I pushed him backwards and playfully kicked him. Pretending to be scared Jack backed off.  
"Aw come on Kimmy.." He teased coming at me. "I'm only playing." He ran to me and tickled my belly. I giggled uncontrollably and tried to wiggle from his clutches. Once he had finally finished I leaned up and kissed him.  
"I love you too Jacko." I grinned. "Come on I'm hungry." Together hand in hand we headed to the greasiest place in town... Falafel Phil's.

I am the luckiest girl on earth...

* * *

**end.**

**I know random haha. what you think? Please Review x**

**Charlie x**


End file.
